milly_mollyfandomcom-20200214-history
Horse Power
Horse Power is the episode of Milly Molly where Salt and Pepper find a job. It is also the only episode with a drought. It starts in the summer, with Milly Mandara and Molly Horren in the swimming pool. Then, at the farm, Farmer Heggardy, Salt and Pepper are under a tree. Farmer Heggardy is asleep. Salt wakes him up and both horses play tricks. At Aunt Maude's, Aunt Maude is watering her plants with a summer hat on. About a week later, a drought is beginning, and there is not enough water to fill the swimming pool. Aunt Maude has to recycle her bathwater to keep her (struggling) plants alive. At the farm, the grass is brown, giving it a sad vibe. Farmer Heggardy worries that if it continues to wither, it will die and rot and the animals who need grass (which, just as a note, are Daisy, Buttercup, Clover, Blossom, Pennyroyal, Beefy, Nibbles, Bunt Me Not, Salt, Pepper, Lambie and the other sheep. Also a cow is visiting in this episode.) will have nothing to eat, so he will have to buy feed. Milly and Molly, who are visiting, volunteer to help. They feed the animals, (the girls do not get involved in feeding Beefy) The girls feed the horses, and Milly remembers meeting them (in Salt and Pepper (episode)). Molly asks what Salt's and Pepper's jobs are, as all the animals have jobs (the cat catches rats, Scout and Mimi round up sheep, the sheep give wool, Bunt Me Not wins prizes for money, Nibbles is his role model, the cows give milk, Beefy keeps them milkable and breeds more cows to sell, Wags is a guard dog and the pigs eat the scraps.) Farmer Heggardy says they are basically pets and don't have jobs. The girls are glad the farmer broke the rule. A few days later and the drought still is taking place, and Farmer Heggardy is finding the feed expensive. He expresses that it is nice having company when things are hard. Milly asks him what he means by "hard", and he replies that if the drought keeps up he will have to sell two of his animals. Two weeks on and still no sign of rain, Farmer Heggardy decides Salt and Pepper are the animals he wants to sell as they don't earn him money, making the girls cry. Over the next few days, the three humans spend a lot of time with the horses, showing them all the affection they can. They stroke them and feed them a lot of sugar and oats. Farmer Heggardy shows the girls a photo of the horses winning a prize fifteen years ago and one of them playing a joke. He then talks about how the horses used to pull a cart. Milly says the horses can pay their way by pulling the truck. They do and surprise the citizens. Miss. Blythe drops her ice cream. A random man spills his tea. The horses stay at home.